tribalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
TribalClan
~Welcome To The Jungle~ There was this horrible, encompassing feeling of fear in the beginning. Unearthing the jungle's secret one generation at a time, discovering it's beautiful interior. One day though, our attempts to understand it finally prevailed like a curse in disguise. We first came here on a mission, it's meaning pinpointed toward calculating the reasoning behind our home's slow demise. The forest started to decay long ago, it's source of power being destroyed. The longer time elapsed the faster it died. Our mission had one sole purpose, and that was to find this unknown enemy and obliterate it. We were not expected to return, and return we have not. We found it. We found the jungle's fragile delicacy, interlocked in a series of unfortunate events. The evil housed there was never drove away to begin with. It was always protected by something, it's only defense. The reason the forest thrived was because it was protected, and the last watchers of the jungle collapsed because of their ways. Someone would think that in the choice between good and evil, you would saunter instantaneously and inevitably toward good. But how can you protect something so sacred and important to life within the boundaries of right? So here is where we wait, hidden from all except those who seek us. Welcome, , to TribalClan. > >D R A M A< < There are good and bad types of drama. Anything strictly in roleplay is fine, anything out of roleplay is not. This is a punishable offence and will be treated as such, take it seriously. > >R E S P E C T< < Every higher rank than you has earned their rank therefore earned your respect. You will respect them or you will be punished accordingly with no exceptions. > >D E P A R T I N G< < The moment you plan to depart from us is the moment you will never be accepted back. We are strong with or without you, do not believe you are special. If you do leave, however, leave it on the Monarch's message wall or you will not be removed from the page promptly. > >I N A C T I V I T Y< < If you are inactive for more than one week you will be removed from our hierarchy section and unbuddied unless the Monarch is notified before. Do NOT post this in the comments, leave it on her message wall. > >P O W E R P L A Y I N G< < Power playing is considered anything not within the realistic boundries of our roleplay or anything used to get the upper hand OUT of roleplay such as a foreign language. This is unacceptable and will result in a punishment, most typically a roleplay class given by an instructor in TC. > >D O U B L E G R O U P I N G< < Double grouping ( Double clanning ) is not tolerated under ay circumstances and will result in exile apon discovery. If you roleplay with ANY other group, the monarch must be notified, perfferably via message wall . > >H E A D< < Skull Helmets Flower Crowns > >N E C K< < Spiked Collars Leaf Necklaces Pinecone Necklaces > >B A C K< < Spartan/Elf Armor Pirate Swords > >L E G S< < Freedom Bands Leg Armor Elf Bracelets > >A L L I A N C E S< < > >N E U T R A L I T Y< < > >E N E M I E S< < > >M O N A R C H {x1}< < Monarchs are the equivalent to leaders and rule over the clan with grand knowledge of the jungle and the best way to go about it. > >C H I E F T A I N {x2}< < ' ''Chieftains are the equivalent to deputies and serve as the monarch's most trusted body in the clan. They will one day lead the clan on in it's quest to defend and thrive. '''> >H E A L E R {x4}< < Healers are expert at herbs and knowing their medicinal properties and how to apply them correctly. > >S A V A G E {x4}< < Savages are the equivalent to elite warriors, serving as role models for the rest of the clan to follow in their footsteps. > >H E A T H E N {x-}< < ' Heathens are the equivalent of warriors, the main body of the clan. They hunt, battle, and make up the largest section of the clan. '> >A P P R E N T I C E {x-}< < > >K I T T E N {x-}< < Q: Do we use rogue names? A:You can use rogue or clan names Q:Can I add myself to the wiki? A:Yes, but if you aren't sure how ask here. Q:Where is camp? A: Camp is almost always at Wicker's den ( XxslystarxX ) 'I, Wicker, give my solemn word to protect this clan with my entire being instantly, without hesitation. We are the elite with lives of purpose, protecting an ancient power with our tribal-like ways. Walk the way of the savage with me for the right cause while using your more gruesome ways. ' 147423804524514.png|<3 Tribal Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 5.50.09 PM.png|TribalClan Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 5.37.54 PM.png|TribalClan Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 6.05.41 PM.png|TribalClan IMG_1159.JPG|Thicket Screen Shot 2016-09-24 at 2.53.28 PM.png|Fez Squad WIN_20160924_10_21_15_Pro.jpg|Pandora WIN_20160924_13_00_36_Pro.jpg|Wicker by Pandora ooh snazzy.jpg|Howa Imagesnsi.jpeg|Amalia by Fall (Regaal) TC-We are here, now enterain us.jpeg|TribalClan Ember.jpeg|Ember Capturessssssss.PNG|our bae squad Screenshot 2016-09-25 at 2.25.45 PM.png|Sly's Really anmgfry At Her Computer Our besties and hotties.png|Hotties Of TribalClan Last poll results: We should not ally CrescentClan. Last poll results: Everyone should believe in our own created religion Do you like the ARENA idea? Yes! I loved the positive energy to both winners and losers! Yes, even though some lost it should give them the motivation to continue! Yes, it showed me what I needed to work on! No, it makes some people feel upset that they lost. No, it made me scared I was going to lose.. ☩Username☩ ☩Name☩ ☩Mate☩ ☩Example☩ ☩Desired Rank☩ ☩Past Groups☩ ☩Anything Extra☩ Category:Clans Category:Nontraditional Clans